During a standard brake apply in a disc brake system, fluid is pressurized, which causes one or more brake pistons to move one or more brake pads against a brake rotor to create a clamp force. The clamp force functions to decelerate or restrict movement of the vehicle. To release the brake apply and/or to release the clamp force, the fluid is depressurized and, accordingly, the one or more brake pistons and brake pads move away from the brake rotor. Once released, the vehicle is free to move again.
A parking brake system may utilize one or more components of the brake system to maintain a vehicle in a stopped or parked position. In modern applications, parking brake systems may be electromechanical systems. An exemplary electromechanical parking brake system includes a motor gear unit adapted to move one or more brake pistons and brake pads against a brake rotor to create a clamp force to maintain the vehicle in a stopped or parked position. To release the clamp force, the motor gear unit moves the one or more brake pistons away from the one or more brake pads. Opportunities exist for improving in such parking brake systems.